My Favorite Things
by LudwigsLass
Summary: A newly wed Ludwig (Germany) and Laura (Belgium) enjoy an amusing and sweet evening while attending a formal but relaxed get together at Roderich (Austria)'s fine home. Fail summary. GerBel fluff. Also contains a small dose of PruHun. Human names used.


Ludwig relaxed his large frame against the wall, the wall that stood just around the corner from the main set of bathrooms in this mansion of a household. To his left was another bend in the hallway, leading back out into what one of stature might refer to as the parlor, the room the guests had been spending the majority of their time in.

He was present at something between a party and a casual get together, depending on the company one chose, rather lively or mellow the gathering included a background of piano concerto. Some of which was amateurishly performed by various guests simply dying to make an attempt a showing off, but most of it elegantly and almost effortlessly played by sir Roderich Edelstein, the 'host' of this gathering, if he could truly be considered as such.

It wasn't really quite his idea, nor was it particularly in his nature, to throw a party of any sort, though, if one were to be thrown in his name, such a one as this was reasonably befitting. It was elegant, relaxed, and, of course, as with any gathering, either spiced or poisoned with acts and remarks made by the less richly cultured members of the group. It was the self-dubbed leader of said group that had somehow struck up the idea of the gathering.

His motivation and reason was unknown, though knowing him there was likely little of either, the second at least. All Ludwig knew of the story was that this little party-planner, Gilbert, his somehow elder brother, has convinced Roderich, likely with a large amount of assistance from miss Elizaveta, to host a 'gathering' (the word 'party' was off limits) in his lovely and very large home, and succeeded.

None of that particularly mattered, however. Regardless of details he had been dragged here, well, came by choice with some reluctance, with his wife of but a few months, Laura, who had been nearly ecstatic over the idea of a fancy party at Austria's house, and had donned her knee length red gown with classy chocolate colored lace trim and sash. It was honestly one of his favorites to see her in, she'd worn it on a few dates prior to their marriage as well. It was very tasteful but yet also quite...tasty.

He had spent much of the evening enjoying the sight of everyone's interactions, specifically those of his much more extroverted wife and her friends. He had joined in himself a time or two, but he was only enjoying himself so much, and had decided to have a little fun of his own so to speak.

He stood in the secluded corner not in hiding, but in waiting.

He had just seen Laura head into the bathroom a few minutes ago, and he knew she'd be coming around this corner in moment's time. He felt a childish smirk threatening the corners of his mouth as he anticipated his move.

To his hidden delight he heard the door to the bathroom open. He stiffened himself a bit, poised for action like a kitten waiting for a mole to pop up out of a hole.

An unaware Laura made her way towards the corner, humming ever so softly along with the piano music coming from the parlor. He her humming suddenly rose into a high-pitched, surprised squeak as she felt a hand wrap itself about her waste and jerk her over the side. Any further noise was stopped by a slightly rough finger at her lips, and she heard a small chuckle, blinking to see her husband standing before her, his face glowing with amusement.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt don't you scare me like that." She said is a hushed tone of reprimand, smacking him on the arm, while holding back a chuckle of her own.

Somehow in the event of his little scare, she had managed to end up the one by the wall.

"So how's the party?" He asked her, still holding back a small laugh while playing with a lock of her blonde hair, which fell today in smoother waves than usual.

"It's going just fine, I guess Gilbert had sort of good idea after all, huh?"

"Something like that I guess." He answered with a small hint of sarcasm.

"Why so glum Luddy? Aren't you having fun?" She said with a teasing tone, absently adjusting his already straight red tie.

"Well, you know, parties aren't exactly my favorite thing." He chuckled, his hand softly skimming the milky skin on her arm.

"Well then what is your favorite thing?" She giggled playfully.

He smirked slightly, glancing quickly out of the corner of both eyes as if he was getting ready to say something secretive. His gazed gained a boost of intensity and his hands quickly found rest at her hips and waist. A low laugh rumbled within his throat and with his face inches from her surprised gaze he answered,

"This."

She blinked back her initial surprise as his soft lips met hers in a slow, but firm kiss. She smirked against his mouth and put a hand to his face, the other she lay against his broad chest.

It was not altogether often that Ludwig acted so spontaneously affectionate at social events, and if he did it was generally not in such an open area. Someone could come around that corner at any moment and he knew it, but shockingly that risk didn't phase him. With a low, playful laugh he ran his hands over her sides and met her lips again, moving them in quick, teasing manner.

Laura giggled and with rosy cheeks she parted from him, meeting his sparkling, blue-eyed gaze with one of equal amusement.

"Know what?"

"What?" He mused, his cheeks glowing a soft pink as his his fingers found one of her hands where it lay on his chest.

"That's one of my favorite things too." She grinned and he smacked a kiss upon the knuckles of her hand, holding it at his against his smiling mouth for a moment as Laura began to snicker.

She untangled her hand from his and he looked at her confusedly as she wiped her fingers around his lips.

"Wuh-"

She giggled. "You have on lipstick."

"What? No I-"

"It's _my _lipstick silly." She laughed as she ran her finger more slowly than necessary over his oddly red bottom lip.

"Oh." Ludwig laughed looking at Laura's plump, red lips. The color of which had spread around the corners of her own mouth.

"Yours is smeared,uh, here." He ran his thumb down each corner of her mouth and they laughed with amusement as they stood with each others hand at their mouths.

A sudden, jubilant voice rang out from somewhere beyond the hall, the couple recognized it as that of Francis Bonnefoy. "Dinner is ready ladies and gentleman! The finest cuisine is the world, prepared and served by yours truly!"

"Oh, finally, I'm starving." Laura exclaimed with a breathy tone as her focused shifted and she took her husband's hand and steered them toward the dining room.

They seated themselves at one of several tables that had been set up for the occasion, this one occupied by Gilbert and containing a few empty seats.

"Hey West where ya been I haven't seen much of you?"

"You were probably too busy causing trouble to look further than five feet from you."

Gilbert huffed in amusement at Ludwig's sarcasm "Probably so."

"And how are you Bell? Has your stick-in-the-mud husband been allowing you some fun?"

"I can have fun whenever I please, Gil, and Luddy's not a stick in the mud you know that. He's more...more like... well, he can have fun sometimes, he's just not as."

"Not as awesome."

Laura sighed and shook her head while Ludwig grumbled in both annoyance and amusement.

Gilbert cocked his head slightly at his brother. "Ludwig are you wearing some kinda lip balm?"

Ludwig's eyes widened for a second as he realized his wife must have not gotten all her lipstick off of his lips.

"Uh I-"

Laura let out a small snort as she held back a laugh at her husband's fluster.

"Ohoho I see what's goin' on here." Gilbert wiggled his eyebrows. "Sneaking a little action were we West?"

"I wasn't 'sneaking action' I was kissing my wife." He growled in reply, wiping at his mouth with a napkin.

Laura took a sip of her drink, her cheeks rosy around the rim of the glass.

"Oh ja that's right, you're married now you get all the action you want at home."

Germany opened his mouth to retort and Laura nearly spat her drink. Both of their cheeks flushed.

"Kesesese you guys are too easy."

"Hey guys!" Elizaveta greeted as she approached their table.

"Hey Liz." Laura smiled.

Ludwig nodded in greeting, trying to hide his flushed cheeks.

Elizaveta looked with wondering suspicion at the group but dismissed it all quickly and chuckled, draping her arms around Gilbert's shoulders and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

She paused and looked at Ludwig for a moment.

"Luds, what's on your lips?"

"Verdammt." Ludwig growled taking the napkin to his mouth again, this time much more roughly.

Liz cocked her head in question and Gilbert stated casually.

"He and the wife were makin' out somewhere."

"Oh." She laughed.

"I-we were-ugh."

He turned to Laura for her to check his lips and she nodded in approval, he huffed in relief.

"When's the food show up?" Elizaveta asked pulling up a chair.

"I dunno, Francey pants is supposed to serving."

"By himself? Is nobody helping him?"

"No, ya Antonio's helping him and I think Roddy was doing something back there too since he's the host or whatever."

"Hey if Antonio and Francis are both helping why aren't you?" Elizaveta questioned.

"I don't do waitressing."

Laura laughed "Technically if you're a guy it's-"

"I meant what I said."

The table all rolled their eyes at him and chuckled.

"Oh look here come the ladies now." Prussia said as Francis and Antonio came up behind Ludwig and Laura, bearing trays of delicious looking food.

"Buenos tardes, seniors! Senoritas." Antonio nodded to Laura and Liz and smiled politely.

"We have for you tonight one of my personal favorite dishes." Francis said placing a plate before Laura.

"Oh this looks divine." Laura commented, her mouth salivating a bit.

Francis placed a plate before Ludwig leaning in close to the German's ear as he did so.

"By the way, Germany, I was privileged enough to witness you and Belgie's little love session in the hall." He winked at the two of them and Germany began to fume. "Now, now calm yourself. I just wanted to tell you that there's at least three guest rooms upstairs if you wish to, uh, release some of that tension of yours, hoho."

Ludwig's face steamed red and he gritted his teeth in flustered frustration.

Prussia almost choked trying to hold in his laughter and Elizaveta looked at Laura with amused apology.

Laura's face flushed as well and she patted Ludwig's leg to calm him down.

* * *

The group enjoyed their food and after the meal sat and conversed as the piano music picked back up and people scattered into little groups about the place.

Laura looked across the table at her good friend, Liz, locking eyes with her and then subtly shifting her gaze to Ludwig, playing with her husband's hand upon the table as an added hint before glancing over to Gilbert, who was discussing some sort of new weaponry with his brother.

Liz looked at her in confusion for a second but then nodded and smirked in understanding.

"Hey Gil." she said interrupting the brother's conversation.

"Uh, ya Liz?"

"Are they serving dessert?"

"Ja, it's in the kitchen why?"

"Will you go get me some? Pretty please?"

Gilbert sighed but smiled. "Alright, fine. What kind."

She made her request and Gilbert left the table.

"If you guys'll excuse me I gotta go to the bathroom." Liz said casually, unable to keep from grinning a bit.

"Well that was a bit odd-" Ludwig began, but his comment was paused by the feeling of Laura's hand resting tantalizing upon his thigh.

He cocked his head at her and she smiled a cat-like smile. Placing a kiss on his cheek that to the observer seemed cute and innocent, but was made not so by her hand slipping teasingly onto his inner thigh.

He looked at her with confused eyes and bashful eyes and she giggled.

"C'mon." she said getting up from her chair and standing behind him, massaging his shoulders a bit.

"C'mon where-where are we going?"

"Ludwig, do you wanna know what my _very_ favorite thing is?"

His cheeks flushed a bit. "Uh-"

She hugged him around his shoulders, seeming innocent enough to the watching eye.

She leaned in close to him and whispered "Come upstairs and I'll show you." Ludwig stiffened and his breath hitched and she kissed him oh so gently behind his ear.

With hesitance he stood and she took his slightly sweaty hand, leading him up the stairs.

Elizaveta stood with Gilbert by the desserts, trying not to laugh at what she'd pulled for her friends.

"Do you think we should bring something back for Laura and West?" Gilbert asked as he tasted his cake.

"No, I-uh, I don't think they'll be needing it." she told him quietly with an eyebrow raise and a small grin.

"Wha-...oh." Gilbert's eyes widened and he nodded in approval. "Ohohooo my lil bro's getting laid at a party." He wiped a fake tear of joy from his cheek. "I'm so proud."

Liz laughed and bit into her cake, she enjoying her evening laughing with Gil, making up answers to questions of their friends whereabouts, while the happy, freshly married couple, no longer concerned with the party downstairs, took pleasure in their new favorite thing.


End file.
